Truth or Dare: Fnaf Style
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: Another Fnaf truth or dare. Deal with it.
1. Author's Note

**Hi and welcome to Truth or Dare: Fnaf Style.**

 **So the way this is gonna work is you can tell me a truth or dare by reviewing. Just don't have them do anything inappropiate.**

 **By the way, Puppet can be tortured. I hate him.**

 **So just review and I might put your suggestion in. Probably will.**

 **Sorry this isn't a real chapter. Later**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello readers! So, for this story, we will have the originals, the toys, Springtrap, Golden Freddy, Vincent, (boo!) the nightmares, and, dun, dun, dun, Puppet! (everyone gasps in horror)

"Shut up!"

Yeah, no. Sorry Puppet. So, first we have a dare for Puppet! *Gives him 100kg of candy* Have fun going nuts! For Chica, make a pizza with no pepperoni or pinapples.

Chica walked away to make a pizza.

Toy Chica, you're cupcake is gone for good. Someone took it.

Toy Chica had a mental breakdown.

Finally, time for a truth. Bonnie, why are you so scary?

"I'm supposed to be scary, duh! Five Nights at Freddy's is a horror game." Bonnie said.

Ok. Ah, the pizza is here. Thanks Chica! And later readers!


	3. Chapter 2

Welcome back to Truth or Dare: Fnaf Style! So, Bonnie, why are you scarier than the other Bonnies?

"Toy Bonnie's an idiot. And really. I'm scarier than Springtrap and Nightmare Bonnie? I mean, Shadow Bonnie I get. He's not scary and Plushtrap is a toy." Bonnie answered, thoughtful.

YAY, I love pizza! Thank you again, Chica. Toy Chica, here's Muffin back. You can stop going nuts now.

"Yay! Muffin! Muffin! YAY!" Toy Chica screamed, jumping around.

Weird. Foxy! You have a dare.

"Oh no."

You have to say hi to a bunch of Foxy fangirls. Good luck. *teleports a bunch of fangirls into the room*

"What happens if I don't do the dare?" Foxy asked, nervous.

Frost! *A mean wolf walks in* I'll let Frost attack you. It won't be good.

"Ok. Hi." Foxy said to the fangirls. The fangirls screamed and started chasing him around, screaming, "It's Foxy! Get him!"

Oh god. Vincent, I have a question for you. Did you take the Jokers suit?

"No!"

Ok, ok. So, Toy Freddy, battle Chuck Noris. If you say no, Frost will attack.

"Fine."

*Teleports Chuck Norris inside the pizzeria*

Toy Freddy then started to attack and Chuck Norris, and failed.

Rest in peace, dude. And now, my favorite dare, Puppet! *Teleports a velociraptor in* Get him. By the way, your tricks won't work on him, Puppet.

Puppet then ran away, screaming as Fluffy the velociraptor attacked him.

Yay! Ok, so people, see ya later. And we'll see if Puppet will be alive to be in the next chapter. Later!


	4. Story's Over

**Ok, people. I'm going to end this story, because no one is suggesting ideas.**

 **I can't write the story if no one gives truths or dares.**

 **I will give you one week to give me ideas, or I'm ending this.**

 **Later.**


	5. EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!

Thank you for giving me a suggestion! And now, Chicas! I mean all of you! You have to eat vegimite on toast! Here you go. *hands them vegimite* Eat up!

The Chicas ate it.

Ok. So, my favorite dare! *Grabs Ipod and speakers* EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! *Starts playing Everybody Do The Flop*

Everyone started doing the flop, except Springtrap, Golden Freddy, the Shadows, and the Nightmares.

Frost! *Frost walks in* Get 'em. Actually, leave Springtrap. He's awesome.

Frost then started attacking all of them, except Springtrap. She actually started wagging her tail when she came up to him.

What the heck! Frost is mean to everyone, except me. Wow.

Well, that's the chapter! You can stop doing the flop, by the way!

Peace out, peeps!


	6. Bye, BB!

'Sup. So, now I have a dare for Springtrap! Say hi to every Springtrap fangirl in the universe.

"You know what, I'm gonna just deal with Frost. I still remember what happened to Foxy," Springtrap said, walking over to where Frost sat, growling.

Ok. Frost, attack!

Frost then attacked Springtrap.

Rest in peace, dude.

Now, Foxy. You have to run around until you get tired. Or until you break.

Foxy started running around the pizzeria.

Puppet, you have to take Bonnie and Toy Bonnie's guitars and break them right in front of the two. Also, Frost hates you, too.

Puppet then snuck backstage and took the guitars.

"Bonnie, Toy Bonnie! Look," Puppet called, then broke the guitars. Bonnie's eyes turned black and him and Toy Bonnie attacked Puppet.

Springtrap, shoot BB out of a canon. Also, BB has no say in this.

"WHAT?!"

Springtrap grinned evily and grabbed BB. I then teleported a canon on to the show stage. (this is my story, so I can teleport stuff!)

Springtrap stuffed BB into the canon. He then aimed the canon up, towards the roof, and shot it.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" BB screamed as he went flying through the roof, towards Lake Michigan.

I'm sure he'll be fine. Well, thanks for reading! Bye! *Me waving* Springtrap saluting*


	7. Shadows!

Hello and welcome back to Truth or Dare: Fnaf Style! My name is Wolf, and I'll be your host today! So, people are wondering what happened to, and I quote, that slenderman wannabe? Well, here's your answer: The Bonnie's caught Puppet, and Bonnie took what used to be his guitar and wacked Puppet with it. Then Toy Bonnie tied him up and he is under my control! Yay! *smirks and rubs hands evily* Now, time for a dare for Freddy! Do the *drumroll* EGGMAN DANCE!

"Nope." Freddy walked over to Frost. Frost then proceeded to attack Freddy.

Rest in peace.

Foxy, what would you do if someone ran into Pirate's Cove and kidnapped you?

"I'm a killer robot. What do you think I will do?" Foxy said.

I have a feeling it will be something like what you did in the Final Night.

"Huh?"

Oh, it's a video someone made about you guys. I'll probably dare you guys to watch it later. Now, Bonnie, why did I find a video of you screaming like a fan boy over Barney?

"Uh, I-I, I'LL NEVER TALK!" Bonnie yelled, then ran away.

Uh, ok. That was really wierd. Freddy, is Barney your dad?

"What, no!"

Ok. Puppet, do the Macarena.

I made Puppet do the Macarena.

"Uh, when will Puppet be free again?" Toy Freddy asked.

Until I say so.

"People, just to make it clear, you can dare or ask Wolf anything," Springtrap told the readers.

Screw you. Bonnie! Here are some carrots, act like a bunny.

Bonnie ate the carrots and started hopping around like a bunny. Chica, here's Carl the Cupcake.

"Yay! Carl!"

Foxy, act like Jacksepticeye.

"Who?"

I then showed Foxy a video of Jacksepticeye in Five Nights at Freddy's.

"Ha. He died like five times. But fine." Foxy started acting like him, and talking in an irish accent.

Goldie! *Draws a warstache on his face* There you go. Now you look amazing!

Goldie started to attack me.

No, stay away from me! Frost, get him! Yay, I''m not dead! Toy Freddy, die in a hole. Toy Bonnie, your a faggot. Toy Chica, your a slut. Mangle, hang in there. BB, INHALE MY DONG ENRAGEMENT CHILD! Springtrap, do you know who started the Fire at Fazbear Fright?

"It was the nightguared."

Ok. Phantoms, what are you?

"We're their ghosts," Phantom Freddy said, pointing at Freddy, BB, Foxy, Mangle, Chica, and Puppet.

Nightmares, have you met Slenderman? He's scarier than you.

"Yeah right. He can teleport and he has no face. How is that scary?" Nightmare Freddy said.

"Besides, Puppet kind of looks like Slenderman, and we have Nightmare Puppet," Nightmare BB pointed out.

True. Vincent! Have some toast. *Throws toast at Vincent* Jeremy, infinite batteries!

"Yes! In your face, Foxy!" Jeremy yelled, without noticing BB stole them.

I wonder when he'll notice BB took the batteries.

"All I know, is that when he does, Jeremy is gonna go ballistic!"

What the heck! The shadows are here!

"'Sup," Shadow Bonnie said, wearing sunglasses, looking badass.

Where did he get those? Oh, forget it. Sam, aka Fnaf 3 nightguard, here are the keys to the exit, ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN!

Sam ran away.

Phone guy and Phone Dude, who are you?

They were about to answer when Scott Cawthon teleported in.

"Classified!"

Fine. Springtrap, go swimming.

"Ok."

You're a robot, won't you break?

"No. I'm a hybrid, and my spring-locks already are out, so there's nothing stopping me."

Good point. Well, thanks for reading Truth or Dare: Fnaf Style. That's all folks! *waving*


	8. Red!

'Sup. So, we have a new character in this story. Red! *A man with grey eyes, red hair and skin, and glasses walks in* He's Vincent's older brother. The one that isn't totally evil and insane. Also, Mangle likes him.

So, here is a truth. Mangle, are those flowers in your hand?

"Uh, no."

Ok. Yo, Vincent! Does Red look familier to you?

"What? No."

Really? Maybe you should look again.

"I don't kno- oh. Hey Red. Uh, how's it been?" Vincent was nervous.

"What the heck would you kill a bunch of kids, you psycho! I mean, seriously, what the heck is freaking wrong with you?!"

Explosion! He went completly nuts! Awesome! And now, Springtrap, you have a dare!

"Oh no."

You have to crush Vincent, because there are a lot of people who hate him.

"Oh. I cna do that." Springtrap grinned evily. He then proceeded to attack Vincent.

Yay! Get 'em, Springtrap! Thanks for reading! Good night, everybody!


	9. Springtrap the Host

So cute! I love this game.

"Uh, Wolf. You have get over here. You have a story to run, remember?" Springtrap said.

No! I'm playing Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and not stopping now.

"Wait. You're playing Five Nights at Freddy's 4? But you said-" Nightmare Bonnie started.

"That it was cute. We're not exactly cute." Nightmare Foxy said.

Uh, Nightmare Foxy turns into a plushie, and Plushtrap is a plushie. I find plushies very cute. Now, Springtrap can run the story. I'm busy.

"Ok. Well, welcome to Truth or Dare: Fnaf Style. So, we have a truth for Bonnie. Do you like Chica?" Springtrap asked.

"No!"

"Ok. Toy Bonnie, do you like Toy Chica?"

"Uh, maybe?"

"Really? Wow, I didn't know that." Springtrap said.

"Wait a second. I should be running the story!" Puppet yelled.

I made Puppet shut up and get me some pizza. I still have control over him.

"I'm running the story. Freddy, you have a dare. Go full MLG on BB."

"Uh, no."

Frost attacked Freddy. I've had to put him back together a lot.

"BB, you also have a dare. Kill yourself." Springtrap said.

"No way! I'm to young and awesome to die!" BB yelled.

"And you have killed yourself." Springtrap said.

"Huh?" BB asked.

"You didn't except the dare. Frost is going to kill you now, unless you say 'hi,' 'hello,' and laugh a lot." Springtrap said.

"Ok. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi- oh no stay away from me!" BB yelled.

Foxy, Mangle, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Mangle got very, very annoyed and attacked BB.

"And that is why I told him to that. Well, that's a wrap. Thank you everybody for reading this really wierd story!" Springtrap said.


	10. Frost Attacks EVERYONE!

Hi! We have a truth for BB! Do you mean to annoy the heck out of us?

"Yes."

Ok. Freddy, get attacked by Frost.

"No."

Frost, get him.

"Dang it!"

"It's rigged." Nightmare Foxy said.

Yes, it is. Puppet, you have to let the player live even if they didn't wind the music box up.

"What? No!"

Too bad. By the way, that's forever. Now, go get me a puppy. Fredbear, bite the kid that you bit before again.

"Ok. I'm a nightmare, so I don't care."

Good point. Scott Cawthon, tell us the truth behind Five Nights at Freddy's.

"No."

Frost, get him. Good girl. Nightmare Foxy or Plushtrap, add cameras to Fnaf 4, and make it like, 500% easier.

"No."

"No."

Okay. Frost, you know what to do.


	11. Video Games and a New Dog

Hi! I'm not sick anymore, so, yay! Now, Plushtrap, fight the Freddles.

"Okay," Plushtrap said, then attacked the Freddles, only to get swatted away by Nightmare Freddy.

Freddy, get attacked by Frost.

"No."

Seriously, I'm sick of having to put him back together. Puppet, once Frost is done attacking him, put Freddy back together. Now, go get me another puppy. The one ypu got me before, Winter, isn't mean. I want a mean one. Bonnie, play Fnaf 4.

"Okay. Nightmare Bonnie, how do I beat your game?" Bonnie asked.

"Not telling you that," Nightmare Bonnie replied.

"Screw you."

He will fail. Foxy, do you like Toy Chica?

"No! She's a slut," Foxy yelled.

"Hey!"

Toy Bonnie, how do you react to that?

Toy Bonnie's reaction: Yelling at Foxy, trying to beat him up, and instead getting hit in the head with Foxy hook.

Hahaha. Freddy, destroy the pizzeria.

"No."

You are never going to do a dare, are you?

"No."

Okay. Frost, once again, get him. Thank you Puppet. Snowstorm is my new puppy. Snowstorm, go help Frost. Good boy. Bonnie, have a guitar battle with Toy Bonnie.

"Ok."

"Fine."

Bonnie played the part in the Bonnie song, right after it goes, _all I have is my guitar, let me play a song for you!_ Toy Bonnie played I Got That Rock and Roll. Bonnie won.

I knew Bonnie was going to win. Chica, throw away Carl.

"No!"

Frost is busy. Snowstorm, get her! Foxy, did you do the bite?

"Oh, for the love of NO! Why does everyone think I did the bite?!" Foxy practicly screamed.

Ok, ok! Ugh, I'm going to go deaf because of you guys! Oh yeah, and this was Bonnie's reaction after playing Fnaf 4: Oh, what the?! I hate you Nightmare Foxy! Nightmare Foxy's reaction: Yay, I killed you!

So, Goldie, play Five Nights at Freddy's.

"Ok."

15 minutes later: Ok, I'm done. That was easy.

That was also really fast. Toy Freddy, call Chica fat.

"Chica, you're fat."

"This coming from a really fat bear!"

"Oh, you little!"

Okay. They're going to kill each other. Nightmare Foxy, play I Am Bread.

"Ok."

2 hours later: Oh, just go into the freacking toaster! Oh, why! I hate this freaking game! Ugh, just go in!

Hahahahahaha. Well, that's the chapter! Peace out!


	12. NOOO!

'Sup. So, I'm back and with a lot of dare- what? NOOOO!

"Wolf got a dare that she had to release Puppet. He also is the host," Springtrap said. "Great," he added sarcastically.

"Hello and welcome to Truth of Dare: Fnaf Style. I'll be your host today! Now, we have a dare for Freddy! High five Red," Puppet said.

"No."

Loser. BTW, Puppet, you're the host for THIS chapter. Try and be host for the next chapter, and I'll sic Frost on you.

"Ok, ok. Bonnie, you're blue now," Puppet said, snapping his fingers and smirking.

"NOOO! WHY?! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THAT GAY RABBIT!" Bonnie screamed, pointing at Toy Bonnie.

"Hey!"

I am officially deaf.

"Chica, make Red a pepperoni pizza," Puppet said, ignoring everyone else.

"Ok!"

"Foxy, you are apparantly Red's favorite animatronic after Mangle. Did you know that?" Puppet asked.

"Uh, no. Whatever."

"Red, pet Mangle."

"Uh, ok." Red pet Mangle.

"This is how Mangle reacted: Her tail started wagging like nuts behind her. Me and the Toys know we aren't creepy. No, I'm not saying this one," Puppet said, reading the card with the questions and dares on them.

Give me that! Fritz, here's a cupcake. *Gives Fritz a cupcake*

"Give me that back! Freddy, get attacked by Frost, once again," Puppet said, grabbing the card.

"No."

"Get Freddy Frost. NO! I SAID FREDDY, NOT ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Puppet screamed getting attacked by Frost.

Frost only listens to me. She's not going to come back. Snowstorm, go get Freddy. Uh, since Puppet is currently... busy, I'll be your host for the rest of the chapter! Yay! Uh, I guess Bonnie and Mangle are supposed to play Fnaf 2? Not sure on that. Uh, just go do it. Oh yeah, Bonnie has to be withered. *Turns Bonnie withered*  
"W-W-W-WHY! I-I-I-I-I-I DON'T WANT-T BE WITH-THERD AGAIN-N-N-N! NOOOOOOO!" Bonnie screeched.

Well, suck it up.

Five minutes later: Mangle: AHH! Foxy killed me! BB! Bonnie: AA-AA-AA-AAGH! TOY B-B-BONNIE! YOU FREAKING K-K-KILL-L-L-E-ED ME!

All Bonnie is doing is screeching, isn't he?

"Yeah," Springtrap confirmed.

Ok, so let's see. *Grins* Foxy is going to like this one. Oh, and Foxy, it's your birthday?

"Aye. Now, what be the dare?" Foxy asked.

EVERYONE DRESS UP AND ACT LIKE A PIRATE! *Teleports my Halloween costume on* I get to wear my costume again! Yay!

"Why?!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

"I'm back!" Puppet yelled, walking into the room.

AAGH! IT'S HIDEOUS!

"What are you talking about? I look exactly the same," Puppet said.

I know. Next chapter, everyone is going to act and look like pirates! Bye!


	13. Screaming

Hi! I'm host again! In your face, Puppet! So, I have a note from Vincent. He killed The Derpy Fox.

"WHY IS HE ALWAYS KILLING SOMEONE?!"

Why do you always scream, Bonnie?

"I HAVE NO IDEA!"

Ok. As always, Freddy, get attacked by Frost.

"No."

Get him Frost. Good girl. Snowstorm, get Nightmare Puppet. Good boy. Foxy, play One Night at Hauntey's.

"Fine."

10 minutes later: "Ye. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. WHY!"

He failed. Bye!


	14. Die You Pathetic Robots! -Vincent

Hi! Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with my other stories. So, Freddy, get

attacked by Frost.

"No."

Frost, you know what to do. Good girl. Foxy, watch Dora for twenty four hours.

"Never."

Uh, Frost is busy, so Snowstorm, get him. BB, die.

"How?"

Nightmare Foxy! Good, now that that's done, Puppet, go to Mount Olympus and insult Zeus.

"Ok." Proof that Puppet is alive.

Everyone, destroy yourselves.

"Uh, Nightmares can't destroy themselves."

Good point, Nightmare. FROST! No Vincent, I will not give you toast.

"Why?"

Bye!

"Wait!"


	15. WHAT!

'Sup! Wolf is back with some new dares! Frost, attack Freddy, seeing as he refuses to take a dare. Bonnie, kiss whoever you want.

Bonnie kissed... no one!

Okay. Do the gangnam style!

"Yeah, no."

Snowstorm! Good boy. Chica, bake 9,000,000 pizzas and cakes. After she does that, Foxy has to eat them!

"Okay!"

"Ye aren't making me do that, land luver.

Frost! Goldie, be a mutant and fight aliens!

"No."

Snowstorm! Chica and Foxy, go in the closet and tell secrets.

"Okay!"

"Aye, what the lass said."

5 miutes later: I opened the closet. They walked out.

Good, you did your dare.

"Uh, Wolf, the kitchen's on fire!" Springtrap yelled.

WHAT?!

I ran to put out the fire.

"We played go fish in the closet," Chica said.

"Bye!" Goldie waved.


	16. HUNGER GAMES!

Okay, who set the kitchen on fire?!

"Do you think she realized the story started?" Springtrap asked.

"No," Freddy answered.

"Is that all you can say?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"No," Freddy said. Toy Bonnie and Springtrap face-palmed.

Springtrap, who set the kitchen on fire?!

"I don't know, I just saw it was on fire."

Hey, where's everyone else? You, Toy Bonnie, and Freddy are the only ones here.

"We're here!" Toy Chica said, walking up.

Okay, now, WHO SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE?!

"HE DID IT!" Everyone pointed to Puppet.

"Really?"

PUPPET!

"Uh, gotta go! Bye!"

Frost, Snowstorm, get him! Okay, now time to start the stor- oh. It already started. Hi! Okay, Freddy, start the Hunger Games. And if you say no, I swear, I will hurt you!

"Okay, okay!"

2 hours later: Nightmare Foxy: Hahahahahahahaha! I won! In your faces!

Bye!

"See ya!"

Toy Chica, I'm the one who ends the story!

"Bye, readers!" Goldie said.


	17. New Dares!

**Yes, I know I haven't updated this story in forever. It actually was complete, did anyone notice? But whatever, I decided to continue it. Mostly 'cause I got a lot of funny dares and thought "what the hell, let's continue this!"**

 **Okay, so let's get on with this. Kay, for me. How can you hate Puppet? Because I can. I like him way more, though. Shocking, right?**

 **Okay, Vincent, Springtrap, do the Where is my sandwich, I am your sandwich routine.**

"Um, do we have to?" Springtrap asked.

 **Yes. Or face Frost. And Snowstorm.**

"I'll pass," Springtrap said. And, instead of attacking, Frost and Snowstorm sat quietly as Springtrap walked past.

 **Okay… you two are useless. Foxy and Chica, watch Fazbear and Friends.**

"Okay," they said.

* * *

"...What did we just watch?!" They both yelled after watching it.

 **Stuff. Nightmares, watch the trailer for Fnaf World.**

"Okay!" Nightmare Chica said.

* * *

"Too cute. Way too cute," Nightmare said after watching it.

"Kill it, please!" Nightmare Bonnie yelled.

 **Nope! Bonnie, play Minecraft with a Fnaf Mod on. Frost, Snowstorm, attack Freddy.**

"Okay. Wait, you aren't even gonna tell Freddy his dare?" Bonnie asked, looking at me.

 **He'll just say no. Foxy, sing a Katy Perry song. Your choice. I suggest Firework.**

"No! Ye'll never get me to do that!" Foxy snapped, and Frost attacked him.

 **Okay! Oh, I love this. Puppet, you are now a girl! Ha.**

"Wait, what?! Oh, come on!" Puppet yelled, now in a really girly voice.

 **Now everyone are girls.**

"...I hate this," Bonnie growled. Goldie nodded.

 **Foxy must be the girliest. Now, Goldie x Puppet, Mangle x Foxy, Chica x Freddy, Toy Chica x Bonnie, Toy Bonnie x Toy Freddy. Do it. Now.**

"No. Never going to happen," Goldie and Puppet said, and Goldie teleported away just as Snowstorm jumped at them.

"Um, can I just hug her?" Foxy asked, pointing to Mangle.

 **Yes. If you don't, Marshmallow will attack you. (Read the Rise of Snowfall to get the Ocs)**

"Okay," Foxy said, and hugged Mangle.

"Okay!" Chica chirped, but Freddy bolted, Frost of course following.

"No!" Toy Chica and Bonnie yelled. Yeah, they hated each other.

 **Marshmallow, mind attacking them for me?**

"Sure," she said, and jumped at the two.

"No," Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy said, and Snowstorm attacked them.

 **I'm putting all this on Facebook and Instagram now.**

" **NO**!" Everyone yelled.

 **Too late. Okay, JJ, Puppet, do the "I want to go to the moon" skit.**

"Okay," Puppet said.

"When I grow up I want to go to the moon!" JJ said.

"Why wait?" Puppet asked, and kicked JJ.

 **Chica, Toy Chica, and every other Chica. Do the chicken dance. Now.**

"What?! N- never mind," Toy Chica yelled as Frost growled at her, and the Chicas did the chicken dance.

 **Puppet, turn everyone into human kids. That includes you. And Frost and Snowstorm.**

"No way! Not happe- fine," she growled, and did it.

"Cool! I'm a human now!" Snowstorm said.

 **Um, since Puppet kind of refused, you two, kill Freddy, 'cause I'm supposed to blame it on him. Um, do it twice, 'cause it's also a dare!**

"Okay!" The two said, and turned back to dogs for a little bit to attack Freddy.

 **See ya next time! Possibly.**


	18. Stop

Please stop commenting on this. It's over, and I'm sick of being spammed with comments.

I understand you found it amusing, but it's over. The fact that, for one, it says complete above and the fact that I haven't updated in over a year should've made that clear.

Good day.


End file.
